Stargirl
by ScipiosGirl16
Summary: Capella knows there's a reason for her dreams telling her to come to Venice, but what? She arrives with her little sister, Luna, and they befriend the mysterious Thief Lord. Now she's on a mission to find out why she's there...
1. Chapter 1

**Author: My first fanfic so be nice! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Thief Lord or any of the characters except Capella and Luna sadly. Enjoy! **

Capella glanced up at the screen, checking for the hundredth time if her train was still on time. It hadn't changed since three minutes ago, so she pulled out hers, and her little sister's tickets. Only 10 minutes to go before they would board. Her leg shook with nerves and anticipation. They had to get this train. If they didn't, all her hope would be lost, and then what would they do? Go back home? Where was home anyway for them now? Their parents were dead. She needed to look after her sister. They had no family left for them, as both their parents had been only-children, without any brothers or sisters. They had to get to Venice. She'd had dreams about it for months now, and no matter what the stories in her head were, they were always set in that city. She looked sideways at her sister Luna, and watched her mutter to herself as she played with her toy dog. Capella reached out and took Luna's hand, making the little girl stop playing and look up.

"Yes Ella?" She asked, tucking a strand of her very light strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. Capella smiled.

"Nothing. Just checking you're okay." Luna grinned, showing a gap in her teeth.

"Of course I'm okay, I'm with you!" Capella's smile faltered. She looked away from Luna, letting her get back to her game. Luna was so trusting, was she doing the right thing? Before she had time to consider this option, the train pulled into the platform, the door's opened and passenger's poured out. Capella stood up, throwing her rucksack over her shoulder, and pulling Luna up as well.

"Got everything Lu?" She asked her sister. Luna looked down grasping the handle of her trolley-bag and tucking her dog under her arm. She looked back up at Capella, and nodded.

"Alright then, here we go!"

They walked across the platform, Capella dragging Luna through the crowds of people, determined not to lose her. They boarded the train and sat down on the first seats they found, just inside the doors, and Capella told Luna to put the hood of her jacket up, so they wouldn't attract too much attention. After about 15 minutes, the train pulled away, slowly gaining speed as it passed through the rest of the city, and the view behind the windows changed to green hills and farms. A man in a blue uniform came and stood beside their seats, Capella turned her head towards him, and seeing his machine for stamping tickets, hastily pulled Luna's and her tickets from her pocket.

"Thank you miss." Said the ticket conductor. He punched a hole through the tickets and handed them back to her. "Travelling alone, are you?" He asked. Capella gave him a steely glare.

"Je suis desolée, je ne parle pas l'anglais." She answered in her school standard French. It was better to make him believe she was here on holiday, so he wouldn't press her for details. He looked confused and turned away, shuffling down the aisle. Luna turned and looked up at her sister.

"Ella, why did you speak like that in front of that man?" Capella watched the conductor's back for a moment before answering.

"Because we don't want anybody to know who we are or where we're going." Seeing Luna's confusion, she hastily added, "It's like a game, we can pretend to be whoever we want to be." Luna broke out into a grin.

"Can I be a princess?" She asked. Capella snorted.

"Why do you want to be a princess? Prancing around in pouffy dresses all day!" Luna's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"You didn't let me finish!" She whined, "I want to be a princess of... Pirates!" Capella chuckled softly.

"That's more like it! Now what can I be..." They both sat in silence, thinking of a secret occupation for Capella. Luna's eyes lit up.

"You could be a princess too! But not pirates because that's me! You can be a... Thief princess! Because you're already good at that, like when you got us our lunch today." Capella snarled at Luna.

"Ssh! I only had to do that because we spent all my savings on these tickets! It doesn't make it right!" Luna's bottom lip began to tremble, and her big blue eyes filled with tears. Capella watched her, then sighed. "I'm sorry Lu, it's just we really need to watch what we say, we cant trust anybody, except each other, okay?" Luna wiped her nose on her sleeve, and sniffed. "Now how about you try and get some sleep, we've finally got a nice comfy chair and here you are talking about princesses!"

Luna smiled weakly and closed her eyes, lying down across Capella's lap. Capella watched her, until her breathing fell into a steady beat, and her hand that clutched Capella's coat loosened. She let out a sigh and looked out the window, into the now dark landscape. What a situation she was in. Here she was, a fifteen-year-old girl, sixteen in a matter of days, only five foot tall, with long titian coloured hair, trailing across Europe with her 6-year-old sister. What did she think she was doing? She must be mad, but then again, what did she have to lose? She rested her head against the window, and put her arm protectively over Luna, and closed her eyes.

**Enjoy it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capella awoke from a fitful sleep, and raised her head. The train was passing through a city and judging by the language on the various signs, they were in Italy, near their destination. Capella pulled herself up straight and turned to Luna. She wasn't in her seat. Suddenly awake, Capella looked around quickly, scanning the carriage.

"Luna?" She called. No answer. She stood up and stepped into the aisle. Oh why did she fall asleep? How stupid could she get? Just then the sound of the toilet flushing behind her sounded and the opening and closing of the door.

"Ella?" A little voice asked. She spun around to see Luna standing by their seat, swaying slightly with the train movement, clutching her dog to her chest.

"Lu!" Capella exclaimed, she ran up to her and scooped her up into her arms, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ella... I... Can't... Breath." Came the muffled voice of Luna from Capella's jacket collar. Capella released her and sat on their seat, with Luna on her lap.

"I thought I'd lost you for a moment there Lu." She whispered. Luna smiled and held up her dog.

"It's okay, Dog is a brilliant guide dog, he'll always show me the way back." Capella laughed.

"Well thank God for Dog hey?" Luna smiled and leaned into Capella's chest.

The train doors opened onto a busy platform, swarming with people. Music floated from somewhere, and people talked into mobile phone's, pushing past the two redheaded girls standing on the platform, taking in the scene. Luna looked up at her sister.

"What now Ella?" She asked. Capella looked thoughtful for a moment, and then answered:

"We catch a boat to Venice." They walked through the city, until they came to water, and Capella scanned the harbour, until her eye caught sight of a tarpaulin covered boat, starting up engine. She started to run, dragging Luna along with her. They approached the boat with caution, Capella eyeing up the burly men at work. She bent down to Luna's level and began to whisper instructions.

"Now Luna, I'm going to give you our bags, and all you've got to do, is get under that gap over there, in the tarpaulin, with our bags, and stay quiet until I come and join you, okay?" Luna nodded.

"But what about you?" She asked, pouting.

"I said didn't I? I'll be there in a minute, I just need to cause a distraction from these men here." She indicated the workers and Luna nodded again.

"Be careful Ella." She said, as she pulled Capella's rucksack onto her own shoulders, and Capella altered the straps so they fitted her. Casually, she walked around to the front of the boat and leaned against a street lamp. Eventually, the workers began to notice her.

"What are you doing out here, Carrot top?" One asked. Capella snorted.

"Actually carrot tops are green, smart ass." There was a chorus of "Ooh"' when she said this, and by now, all the men were looking at her. She saw a flash of blue behind the men, and smiled to herself, envisioning Luna's favourite blue coat.

"What are you smiling at? You cheeky little-" But he was cut off by Capella.

"It's been lovely talking to you gentlemen, but I must fly." And with that she ran off ahead of the boat. There was a scuffle behind her, and she heard one of the thuggish workers say:

"Leave it Max, she's not worth it." She snuck into the shadows and watched the men, and when she was completely sure that they weren't interested in her any more, doubled back crouched in the shadows. She approached the boat in complete silence, and practically slithered onto it, beside the gap in the tarpaulin, and pulled herself through into the darkness. She sat in silence, not daring to move, until she heard the roar of the engine, and the judder as the boat pulled away from the harbour.

"Lu?" She whispered out. There was a snuffle and a squeak and then she head the breath of her sister beside her.

"Ella? I'm here." Came the voice of her little sister.

"Well done, you were very sneaky, a first class pirate I'd say." She heard a giggle as her sister lapped up the compliment.

"Thanks Ella. How long until we get to where we're going? And... Where are we going Ella?" Capella sighed.

"We're going to Venice Lu, remember? Where all the magic happens, and there's festivals, and fireworks, and magical creatures hidden all over the place, and fairytales come true, and princesses live everywhere, and are excepted there." There was a moment of silence before her sister replied.

"But how do you know all that?" Capella bit her lip in the darkness.

"I don't. Not completely. But I've heard stories, and I've dreamt about this for ages and..." She didn't know what else to say. She couldn't tell her sister she was only here on a whim.

"And besides, what do we have to lose?" Luna giggled. Capella gasped. Maybe Luna did know more that she let on.

Cautiously, Capella lifted the edge of the tarpaulin and peered out, squinting in the bright evening sunlight. She let the scene in front of her unfold, before she started to laugh and pulled Luna up to the gap as well. They were passing by a city on water; Venice. As it speedily approached, Capella ducked back into the hold and pulled her rucksack onto her back. She put the handle of Luna's pulley back down and fiddled with the straps, attaching it to her little sister. The tricky part was coming up. The boat drew to a halt, and the girls listened to the men walking about above them. In a quick rush, Capella threw open the tarpaulin and pushed Luna out onto the firm pavement. She pulled herself up, just as the men noticed what was going on and began to shout.

"RUN!" She screamed at Luna, as she jumped off the boat and landed in a crouch, quickly pulling herself upright and taking chase after Luna. She caught up with her and grabbed her hand, tugging her down an alley. She could still here some of the men's heavy footsteps as they struggled to keep up with the girls. Luckily, when their parents had been alive, both girls had attended gymnastics lessons, and were both fit enough to outrun these men. With no idea where they were going they kept on running down different alleys, passing shop windows and derelict stone buildings, until Luna was gasping with her asthma and it was almost too dark to see. They both collapsed into a doorway, and Capella hastily took Luna's inhaler out of her bag. The evening was pleasantly warm, and they could here the laughing voices floating from nearby restaurants, as holidaymakers enjoyed the fine Venetian cuisine. Capella pulled her rucksack off her back and rifled through it until she found half a packaged sandwich that she'd stolen from the train station. She took a bite and handed the rest to her sister, who nearly stuffed the whole thing into her mouth at once. A low growl erupted from Capella's stomach and she grimaced. This wouldn't do. She was going to have to make some money somehow. She didn't want Luna to think that stealing was right. She watched Luna lick the remaining crumbs of the sandwich off her fingers, and then yawn. Capella shrugged off her jacket and put it over Luna.

"Sleep now sweetie." Luna smiled and leaned her head over sideways onto Capella's shoulder. Capella looked up above her at the night sky. The stars were all out. She smiled at the irony of this, as star's were free, and here she was, her name being a star itself, being free, but still trapped. As she daydreamed, staring at the stars, she heard a noise that made her stiffen, and become suddenly alert; the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching. She looked towards the sound, sharply. A figure in black was approaching, their head turning from side to side, and from this Capella could see that whoever they were, male of female, they had either a very long nose, or was wearing a mask. Judging by body language as they got closer to her hiding place, Capella could see that it was a man, or a boy. She drew her knees in close and wrapped a protective arm around the now sleeping Luna. However, it didn't seem to be enough, as the figure slowed and stopped in front of Capella, and looked towards her.

"Scusi?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Come on now people I don't think ANYONE has read my story :(**

**Please do thn review! **

Capella gave the figure a steely stare and tightened her grip on Luna.

"Scusi? Do you need help?" The boy asked again. Capella watched him carefully, and briskly shook her head. The figure leaned casually back and crossed his arms. Capella noticed he was holding a bag, and it clinked as it hit his body.

"You look as though you need help to me." He said, with a slight mocking tone to his voice. Capella frowned at him, but held his stare. He sighed and crouched down, so he was level with her. "Come on now, I'm sure you don't want to be out here all night, all the drunken fools staggering around, the police, the rats..."

Capella bit her lip. She didn't like the sound of drunken fools, think of what they could do to little Luna.

"Ah, I see you don't like the idea of rats." He smirked.

"I don't care about rats you slimy git!" Capella couldn't stop herself, he was so mocking of her. The boy's smirk turned to a grin.

"So she does talk, well that's something, even though it is a bit rude, if I do say so myself."

Capella clenched her jaw, restraining the urge to punch him in the nose, even though she didn't really know where his nose ended, with this ridiculous mask on.

"Listen, I have somewhere you can stay, there's a group of us. It's warm and dry, and completely rat-free, you'll have a bed, well, not quite a bed, to stay in, and there's someone around her age for her to play with."

He indicated Luna, still sleeping snugly on Capella's shoulder. Capella hesitated. It sounded good, but could she trust him? But then again, he couldn't be older than 17 by the sound of his voice. He stood up and held out a hand towards her.

"And by the look of things, what do you have to lose?" He asked. Capella sighed and hooking her bag into the crook of her arm, and wrapping it around Luna, she reached up and took his hand. His grasp was firm, but still gently reassuring. He pulled her upright, where she swayed a little from the weight of all the bags and her sister.

"Can I take anything?" He asked. She scowled at him.

"Don't push it, bird boy." He let out a startling laugh.

"I like to see you have attitude, it will get you far in a world like this." She saw his smile falter slightly, as if he was thinking of something that saddened him, but he quickly covered it up yet again with a smile. "This way." He strode off, and Capella had to run a little to catch up with him.

"Who are you?" She asked to the back of his head.

"I am the Thief Lord." She stifled one of her snorts. This boy sure didn't suffer from lack of self-confidence.

"That can't be a real name." She said bluntly. He laughed again.

"No. You're right. My name is Scipio. And what is yours?" Capella squirmed, unsure of whether to tell him or not. Ah well.

"This is Luna, and my name's Capella." He slowed and turned to face her.

"A girl of the stars..." Capella raised an eyebrow. Barely anybody knew that her name was a star. She watched him, as he watched her. "Alright, Stargirl, we're nearly there." He carried on walking, and Capella followed. They approached an old door, with a metal grate in it, and an old fraying bell pull. Scipio pulled it, and the sound of a bell rung somewhere inside. They both stood in silence, waiting. Then the sound of a sliding bolt, and a face appeared around the side of the door.

"Oh Scip, it's you! Geez, it's scary when you're late." The door was pulled back properly and Capella took in the view of a boy with longish brown curly hair smiling at Scipio, one hand still resting on the door handle.

"Yes Prop, I have been told that before." Scipio laughed. Just then, the boy called Prop noticed Capella standing, holding Luna, a puzzled expression appeared on his face, he glanced back at Scipio. "Ah yes, Prosper, this is Capella, and her little sister Luna. They're looking for somewhere to stay. I'd say that Luna was about Bo's age, wouldn't you?" Prosper stood, taking in Capella from head to toe, including the somehow still sleeping Luna. A smile broke onto his face.

"Yeah, I think so too. Welcome to The Stella, our Star Lair, I only arrived a few days ago too, me and my brother that is."

Capella couldn't help but smile at this boy's good nature. Prosper turned and started to walk down a corridor, lined in red. Scipio held out his arm, indicating the doorway. Capella smiled at him, still a little nervous. Scipio's other hand went up to his mask, and pulled it off. Capella had to stop her eyes from instinctively widening. He had dark brown hair, slightly curly, and long, but not as long as Prosper's. His eyes were dark but still friendly, and his skin tone was slightly tanned. He was very good-looking. She dragged her eyes away from him and hastily walked through the door. As she walked along, she heard Scipio whisper softly in her ear:

"A Star Lair for the Stargirl."

She giggled. She had noticed the coincidental name of the building. Suddenly the corridor opened out into a huge room. Scipio pulled down a lever, and lights suddenly flickered to life. Capella gasped. She was standing in what seemed to be a cinema. There were red folding seats and booths and a big white screen at the front. Scattered amongst the seats though were clothes, and rubbish, and all sorts of things that showed that people lived here. Coming down from the different levels were rope ladders, and tube slides, although there was still a staircase.

"How can you possibly be late again?!" A girl's voice asked. Capella looked up to see a girl of probably a few years younger than her leaning over the banister rail.

"Sorry Hornet, I got held up. I found these two in a doorway." Scipio called back. The girl, Hornet, smiled down at Capella and gave a little wave, Capella waved back.

"What's going on? I was dreaming about cake- SCIP!" A spiky-haired boy bounded across the cinema to where Scipio was standing.

"Who are they now?" Another boy asked from a swinging hammock. Scipio turned to Capella and smiled.

"Hornet, Riccio, Mosca, these are our new guests. They need somewhere to stay, so I've brought them here." Capella smiled casually at the group around her, they all smiled back. Just then, Capella felt Luna finally stir.

"Ella?" She groggily asked, nestling into her sister's neck. Capella dropped their bags onto the floor and shifted her arms around so Luna was resting on the other hip. The sleepy girl raised her head and blinked, taking in the surrounding group.

"Where are we? Are we in trouble?" Whispered Luna. Scipio laughed.

"No, no, Sleeping Beauty, you're out of trouble, now you're here." Luna smiled her gappy smile at him. A sudden squeal jerked all their attention from Luna.

"SCIP!" A sweet little voice yelped, and suddenly a blonde dash raced at Scipio, he manage to scoop it up just in time.

"Hello Bo, and how are you tonight?" He asked. Bo's smiled widened.

"I'm great Scip, Prosper let me have my kittens next to my bed." Scipio laughed.

"Ah, I see, isn't Prosper the best brother then?" Bo nodded enthusiastically. Prosper laughed.

"Bo, go back to bed, I don't want you too excited, you won't sleep." Prosper said to the red clad boy. Bo set a sad expression on his face.

"But Scip's only just got back!" He whined. Luna sniffed, alerting Bo of their presence. He blinked at them.

"Who are you?" He asked, suspiciously. Capella smiled reassuringly at him.

"My name's Capella, or Ella, and this is my little sister Luna."

"Or Lu!" Luna interrupted. Bo still looked unconvinced.

"How old are you?" He asked through narrowed eyes.

"I'm 15, and 16 in... oh... 4 days." Capella couldn't help noticing Scipio's smile when she said this.

"And I am 6 and... what was it Ella?" Luna asked. Capella dragged her eyes from Scipio's smile and replied:

"One eighth."

"Yes. 6 and one eighth." Bo peered at Luna, and then broke back into his smile.

"Would you like to see my kittens?" He asked Luna. Luna gasped.

"You have kittens? How many?"

"Two!" He answered, with an air of boasting. Luna squealed and looked at Capella.

"Can I Ella? Can I?" She released her big, blue eyes, full of hope onto Capella. Capella sighed.

"Alright then, but don't be too long." She set the wriggling Luna on the ground, and Bo grabbed her hand and they raced off towards the staircase, Luna's strawberry-blonde hair flying out behind her. Ella watched them, seeing how happy Luna looked, having finally found someone her own age, and in a similar situation here. Riccio asking her a question brought her back to earth.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I said, what brings you to Venice?" She bit her lip, not sure how to answer that question.

"I don't really know, I just had this feeling, and I kept having dreams about here, and all the magic and stuff I guess." She looked at them, slightly embarrassed, expecting them to laugh. To her surprise they smiled at her. Prosper patted her on the back and said:

"I brought Bo here because of the stories that my mum used to tell us when she was alive about Venice and the magic as well." Ella looked at him shocked.

"You're... You're an orphan?" He nodded, glumly.

"We all are, except me, my dad just went away on a boat, and I'm going to go and find him." Mosca replied. Ella nodded at him, and then looked at Hornet, who raised an eyebrow, and ever so slightly jerked her head towards Mosca. Ella smiled at her.

"Now then, Ella needs a bed, and you all need some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. If we're going to meet this mysterious client, we're going to need out wits about us." Scipio said, clapping his hands.

"Client? Client for what?" Ella asked Hornet.

"We have a stealing job being arranged tomorrow. We're meeting the client." She replied, picking up one of Ella's bags. Ella tried not to gasp, so Scipio hadn't been lying when he'd called himself 'Thief Lord'. She ground her teeth, trying to make a quick decision. She looked at Hornet, who seemed to be waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said to her.

Hornet nodded and started up the stairs. Ella turned to the stage, where Scipio was standing, admiring the contents of his bag that he'd just tipped out onto the stage for all to see. She ran over and stood in front of him, slightly unnerved by how much taller than her he was now he was standing on the stage.

"Erm, Scipio, can I have a word?" She asked, tapping her foot nervously. Scipio gave her a quizzical expression and jumped down off the stage.

"Is there a problem?" He asked her, his voice soft and friendly.

"No, no. Well... This guy you're seeing tomorrow for this job. If I come with you, and help you with it, can my sister and me stay here? Permanently. Well not permanently, I mean, until I can get a job and a steady income to afford a flat or something. I just need somewhere that I know Luna will be-" Scipio put his finger to her lips. She immediately stopped talking, surprised by his sudden touch.

"Yes, of course, Stargirl." He added the last word in a whisper, leaning in so he was inches from her face. It was as if he didn't want anybody to hear. Ella did notice how he hadn't mentioned anything in front of the others about how her name originated from a star. She smiled and stepped back from him, then in a mad instinctive rush, through her arms around his neck, in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear.

He seemed frozen for a second, but then his arms wound around her back and he hugged her back.

"Bird boy." She added as she pulled away, a cheeky grin on her face. He gasped in mock offence and she ran off to join Hornet. As she walked into the booth where Luna, Bo, Prosper, Riccio, Mosca and Hornet all were, Hornet gave her a sly, knowing look.

"What?" Asked Ella suspiciously, Hornet smiled to herself.

"Nothing." She replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my two luuuurrrvely reviewers:) sorry you had to wait a while. I'm in mock exams at the mometn and it sucks. But after I'll get straight back onto writing!! X**

Capella awoke, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. It was pitch-black and she fumbled in the dark for her watch. Finally her hand closed around it and she pressed the button on the side so it would light up. 5:15 am. She sighed and flopped back onto her pillow. She could hear the steady breathing of Luna on he mattress next to her, and even the voice of Prosper in the next booth along from her, mumbling in his sleep. She couldn't get back to sleep, and suddenly the room felt very hot. She stood up and stretched. Luna turned over by her feet. She carefully found her jeans and jacket and pulled on her jeans, tying her jacket around her waist. She picked up her hairbrush from the floor, as she'd just stood on it, and dragged it through her hair, pulling it into a long straight ponytail, her side fringe hanging out. She nimbly crept out of the room and down the stairs and couldn't find her trainers, so pulled on Prosper's instead, even though they were way too big for her little feet. She stumbled to the door and snuck out. The cool, sharp fresh air of Venice flowed through her body, instantly making her feel refreshed. She walked down the alley into the main street, having to stamp her feet every couple of steps to keep Prosper's shoes on. She could hear birds singing as they rose with the sun, and the gentle lapping on the water against the stone walkways. She walked over a bridge and stopped in the middle, looking down into the dark, but oddly appealing water. The sound of a steady putting engine came from behind her, and she turned to see a small boat piled with loaves of bread, wrapped in paper approaching the bridge. The man driving it looked up and saw her.

"Buongiorno!" He called, "Come sta?" She smiled and answered in rusty Italian:

"Bene, grazie." The man looked surprised but happy with her pathetic reply.

"Arrivederci!" He shouted as he went under the bridge, and carried on down the water-road.

"Arrivederci!" She called back, waving. She smiled in the morning sun, and allowed the smells of Venice to wake her senses. As the inhabitants awoke, the smells of baking and washing begun to waft from the open windows as shutters were thrown open.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian." A voice said from beside her. Ella let out a yelp of surprise, she'd been so engrossed in her senses she didn't notice the boy sidle up beside her.

"I don't." She replied, blushing to herself. What was going on? This was completely out of her nature. She was a headstrong girl who never let her feelings get the worse of her.

"Ciao Stargirl, and that sounded like Italian to me." She glared at Scipio, taking in his casual pose as he leaned on the bridge, arms crossed. He was wearing a pair of jeans, that she couldn't help notice were clean and ironed, and a striped t-shirt.

"Ciao Bird, and for somebody who lives in Venice you sure don't know much about Italian, I got that from a phrase book on the way here. It's practically all I know." She looked down at her hands, looking anywhere except at his intense stare. He chuckled.

"Come ti chiami?" He asked. She looked at him quizzically.

"Mi chiamo Ella." She replied. He nodded, approvingly.

"Quanti anni hai?"

"Ho... um..." He laughed his charming laugh and put his hand on her shoulder, so as to get the message in.

"Ho sedici anni." He said slowly and articulated. Ella nodded.

"Quanti anni hai?" She asked back at him, she could use this simple Italian test, or lesson, to find out more about him.

"Ho sedici anni." He replied. So he was only sixteen as well. "Dove abiti?" She asked.

"Abito-" He was about to say something, but cut himself off, biting his lip. Ella raised an eyebrow at him. He stared at her for a second, and then smiled. "Abito le Stella." Capella wasn't stupid. She knew he was about to say something other that The Stella, and she'd noticed how he hadn't stayed the night in the cinema either. However, she thought better than to press him for details. She'd find out eventually, she knew that. She smiled back at him, and then turned back to watch the rising sun.

"So what are you doing up so early?" She asked him. He turned to watch the sun as well.

"There's nothing quite like Venice in the morning to wake you up before the day begins." He answered, dreamily. Ella had to bite her tongue before she made a sarcastic remark about his poetic answer. "And you?" She gulped. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to know about her nightmares.

"I-I couldn't sleep. I woke up early I guess."

"Hmm." Replied Scipio, he sounded unconvinced. She gave him a sharp look, only to be greeted by his soft, sympathetic stare. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her. She thought a while about her answer, contemplating his possible reactions.

"Well... This is going to sound ridiculous, but you have to understand the significance of it. I'm just glad that Luna can't remember it very well, I think it has something to do with the fact that she's so young, her memories sort of, blocked it out, you know?" She asked, he nodded, silently. Before she continued, he asked:

"Would you like to walk and talk?" She nodded, giving one of her rare 'I'm-completely-vulnerable-and-leaving-myself-in-your-care' smiles. She turned and they began to walk, side by side.

"When I was 14, just over a year ago, my family and I lived in a really nice house, in Devon, in England. Near Dartmoor. It was great, in the winter, when it snowed, we could just drive up to the moors, and go sledging. And there were woods all around where we lived, I used to spend hours in there when I was younger, with the 'fairies', and later with Luna, telling her all these stories I'd made up about the 'woodland-folk'. Our house was big, and made of original granite. It had ivy and wisteria covering the walls, and the garden was my mother's pride and joy. It had water features, and a big pond with goldfish in it. In the summer, all you could hear was buzzing bees, and the birds. The only thing is, with a big house like that, it costs a lot to look after, but we were pulling through just about. Then one night, in July, it was my parents wedding anniversary, and they both worked and didn't really have time to organise anything nice for themselves, so I decided it would be a nice idea if me and Luna cooked them a meal and set up the dining room all trussed-up and stuff." She paused, and took a heavy breath. They were standing outside a bakery, and Scipio fished in his pockets and bought out some money. He motioned with his hand towards the bakery, and Ella nodded, he ran in, while she waited outside, composing herself for the next part of her story. In a few minutes, Scipio came back out clutching a big paper bag, grease marks beginning to show against the paper where the delicious pastry treats were rubbing against it.

"Carry on Stargirl." He said, she allowed him a weak smile.

"So that evening, it was a Friday, nice and easy, I'd gone out to the shop straight after school and bought all the ingredients for a simple, but delicious pasta. It had all these peppers and cheeses and sun-dried tomatoes in it. I even tried a few anchovies, because my dad loved them. I bought the stuff for pudding too, just some luxury ice cream. Luna was so excited about making mum and dad happy. We both were. I let her lay the table, and set everything up. I didn't let her light the candles though; they didn't need lighting yet. We both made the food, I did most of it, but I let Luna help, because I wanted it to be from both of us. Well anyway mum and dad got home, and they were both so thrilled by what we'd done. I told them to both go upstairs and get changed, so they did. Then it came to lighting the candles. Luna wanted to but I wouldn't let her, she got upset but I said I'd let her next time. When it was all ready we went into the kitchen to wait. Mum and dad came down and it all started, we served them their food and they both said it was delicious. I hadn't seen mum smile like that in ages, neither Lu nor me had. Once they had finished we cleared up the plates and washed them, but left the tablecloth and candles on, we were going to do them in the morning. I went and tucked Luna in, and went to bed, and I was closely followed by mum and dad. Their room was at the back of the house, at the top of the stairs and above the kitchen. My room was at the front of the house, and Luna lived in the attic. I fell asleep like every other night. It must have been a couple of hours later, I woke up to the smell of... of fire. I got out of bed and went out onto the landing. There was smoke everywhere, I could barely see, I called for mum and dad, and I could hear them in their room. They were stuck. The fire was in the way, it had got up the stairs, and... and because Luna was scared of the dark, they left their door open. The fire had got in. They shouted for me to get out. Go out my window. But then I heard Luna crying. She was still in her room, but there was so much smoke I couldn't see the stairs up to the attic. Mum and dad were still screaming at me to get out. I got on the floor and I crawled in the direction of Luna's stairs. Eventually I found them and managed to get up to her room. She was lying in her bed, absolutely terrified. I covered her face with one of her t shirts and got her down the stairs and to my room, by crawling along the floor again. I shouted for mum and dad, but the fire was so thick, and so loud I couldn't hear anything. The fire was still spreading. It had got to my doorway by now, and I knew the only thing I could do was, was to get out my window. I wrapped Luna in a duvet, and lowered her down, carefully onto the storm porch roof, that meant swinging her a bit because it was to one side. I got her there and told her to slide down until she was in the garden, she was crying so much, but I begged her and she started to move. Next I needed to get out, the fire was consuming my room, and I looked at the storm porch roof and knew I wouldn't make it. It was too far. I'd only just managed to get Luna across. But I jumped anyway. I broke my leg. The fire brigade came and put it out. My house was like a giant cinder. They couldn't save my parents." She stopped and stared at the ground.

"I am so sorry." Came the whispered voice of Scipio, Ella looked up at him, he genuinely looked upset. "Oh Ella..." He said and he pulled her into a hug. She put her arms on his chest and closed her eyes.

"They told me one last thing, the fire brigade." She whispered.

"Yes?" Scipio hummed into her hair.

"The fire. It was caused by somebody lighting the candles on the table again. I know it was Luna, she must have knocked it over without realising and then gone back to bed. She didn't know what she was doing. She didn't want that night to end. Mum and dad so happy. If only I'd let her light them earlier, then she wouldn't have done that..." Scipio tightened his grip on her.

"Now, now Stargirl, you don't know that. She was happy, you're parents were happy..." Capella clenched her eyes and balled her fists in his shirt. "Stargirl... don't cry. It's alright now. You're safe." It was only then Capella noticed the tears flowing freely down her cheeks, and onto Scipio's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Capella walked back to The Stella alone, holding the bag of pastries. Scipio had said he needed to go somewhere, but would be at the cinema later, ready for their meeting with the client. He'd given her one last firm hug, and a kiss on the forehead, that Ella had to fight very hard not to blush at, before striding off down the street, turning his head back at her every few metres, before giving a little wave and a smile and disappearing around a corner. She arrived at the side door, her head full of her parents, and Scipio, and she absent-mindedly pulled the bell-pull. Almost instantly the door opened, and Prosper and Riccio stood in the doorway. Prosper's hair has messed up, and looked as though he'd run his hand through it many times, and Riccio looked angry. Ella also noticed, with a slight guilt, Prosper's feet, enclosed in holey socks, whilst Riccio wore shoes.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Prosper shouted at her. She stood stock-still, in shock from this greeting.

I just went for a walk..." She answered.

"We've been worried like mad!" Riccio said with anger, "And your sister won't stop crying." Capella suddenly realised why they both looked so agitated. They had no idea where she had been, and they must have been up a few hours, without her.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed rushing inside.

"Don't tell that to us! Tell it to the six year olds. One thinks she's been abandoned, and the other is trying to cheer his new best friend up by sticking kittens in her face!" Prosper muttered at her as they hastily walked down the corridor. As soon as they walked into the main theatre, Ella felt really guilty taking in the scene. Luna was sitting on the stage, howling in tears, with Hornet sitting on one side of her, with her arm around her, trying to reassure her that her older sister was coming back, while Bo sat on the other side, patting her on the head, and holding a kitten on her lap. Ella ran up to the stage.

"Lu! I'm so sorry sweetie! I just went for a walk and then I bought us all breakfast! I couldn't sleep you see..." Luna looked up, tears streaking down her face, and threw herself off the stage into Ella's arms.

"I thought you'd gone away..." She sniffled.

"I'd never leave you, you're my little sister, what would I do with my life?" She laughed at Luna.

"See I said she was coming back." Said Hornet sympathetically. Capella smiled at her over Luna's shoulder and mouthed a "thanks" at her. Hornet smiled and mouthed back "no problem".

"Did you say you'd got us breakfast?" Mosca asked. Ella turned towards them to answer, and was taken aback by the three boys expressions.

"Yes... Why?" She answered.

"Well... How did you manage that? Scip usually gets our breakfast." Riccio explained. Ella felt herself start to blush under everybody's stares.

"Erm... Scip did get them. I met him this morning and he gave them to me to bring here. He would have bought them himself but we talked for quite a long time so he ran out of time... What?" She asked, as it looked as though the boys were trying to stifle laughter.

"Uh huh. Talked. Sure." Prosper said, cracking into a grin.

"What do you- OH! No! We talked! Only talked!" Capella shouted, shocked by the way they jumped to conclusions. They boys started to fall about in laughter now. Capella turned to Hornet in desperation, but she also smiled widely at Ella's expression.

"Ella? What do they mean?" Asked Luna.

"Nothing Lu! They mean nothing!" Ella hastily answered. Luna humphed and jumped out of Ella's arms, walking over to Bo.

"Bo?" She asked. Bo shook his head.

"It's something grown-up I think." He said. Luna looked down heartened, until Bo handed her a kitten. "You can name this one if you want, it's a girl." Luna grinned.

"Really? Oh thanks Bo!" She giggled. She hugged Bo, squishing the kitten between them.

"It's okay." Came Bo's muffled reply, from somewhere around her hair.

"What are you going to call it Lu?" Ella asked.

"Auriga." She replied, after a moment of thinking. Ella's face fell. Their mother's name. She bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" Asked Hornet. Ella nodded. Hornet, obviously sensing that something was up, quickly changed the subject. "Right then! Who wants what?" She asked, holding up the bag of breakfast, there was a rush as the boys ran for the bag.

A few hours later, Ella was lying back on her mattress, her head swirling with thoughts. She suddenly heard squeals from below, and smiled to herself. It must mean that Scip had arrived. Sure enough, through the high-pitched yelps of the younger ones, she heard his deep voice laugh. She knew she aught to get up and go down, but she didn't really feel like going into all the excitement of the others. She would have to get up eventually, she knew that, they were meeting the mysterious client later, and would have to leave soon. She closed her eyes, allowing the silence of her room to wash over her.

"Knock, knock." Her eyes snapped open. Scip was standing in the doorway, mask in hand, and a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Ciao." She said, her voice a little croaky.

"Ciao," he replied. "Can I come in?" She nodded and pulled herself up into a sitting position. She rubbed the back of her head, messing up her already messed-up hair even more, luckily for her it was naturally straight, so would brush quite easily.

"Man I need a shower." She muttered to herself. Scip laughed, and she blushed.

"I'm sure we can arrange that somehow." He chuckled at her. She smiled at him. He wandered in and sat on the mattress next to her. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Listen Scip-"

"Stargirl I-" They both stopped, and started to laugh. "You first." He said, bowing his head slightly.

"I'm sorry about this morning, I guess I've had it all bottled up without anyone to talk to, and it all came out, I hope you weren't too late for you're other appointment, and I'm sorry I blubbed all over your shirt at the end of it all, that can't have been very nice. I know what it's like to have a crying girl practically blowing her nose on you're shoulder." He laughed.

"I hope you weren't blowing your nose on me! Snot's a bit too much, I mean, I don't mind tears, I don't mind tears at all." She smiled at his gentle expression, and shook her head.

"No. I don't think I blew my nose, you got away lightly there." She said lightly. "Carry on."

"I'm sorry about what happened to you and your family, and that it's taken you this long to get here. But I promise you, you can stay here as long as you need to, and want to, and I'm... I'm always here for you... if you need a shoulder to cry on," they both laughed, "or a friend."

He smiled at her, and she nearly felt the tears coming on again, but managed to hold them back by blinking several times, probably giving Scipio the impression she was attempting to look like a goldfish.

"Thank you." She replied, just managing to keep her voice steady.

"It's fine." He said. She looked down at her knees, suddenly finding the fraying hole in her jeans really interesting. She hooked a dirty finger underneath the fabric and gave it a light tug. Suddenly, Scip's hand appeared over hers, his touch was warm, and his skin smooth, nothing like the rough skin she was expecting. She looked up at him, and was slightly startled to see that his face was mere centimetres from hers. She could feel his hot breath tickling her face, and blowing the flyaway strands of her hair. Her lips instinctively parted, and she tilted her head back a bit, so her mouth was practically brushing his. He smiled a tiny smile, before closing the gap between them. Capella hadn't had much experience in kissing before. She'd only been kissed once, when she was 14 on a camping trip with her school, she hadn't particularly liked the boy, but he'd been hanging around her all week, and it was Friday night, they were going home on Sunday. She'd been exhausted, and it was about 1.00 am. Everybody else had gone to bed, "leaving them to it" they'd said. She was nearly having a nervous breakdown, this boy was repulsive. But she'd let him kiss her, just so she could go to bed. The next day she'd gone to breakfast to be faced with his knowing smiles and raised eyebrows, so she'd taken him off to one side later, and told him how sorry she was for giving him the wrong idea, but she really didn't like him in that way. He'd followed her around like a sick puppy, and she felt awful, but she couldn't face doing anything with him.

This on the other hand, was amazing. Scip started off softly, and shyly, as though he was unsure whether Ella really wanted to do what they were doing, but had then deepened the kiss. He'd wrapped an arm around her waist, putting his hand on the small of her back, and his other hand on the back of her neck. One of her hands was on his forearm, and the other wound in his hair. Ella felt like jelly. She was so happy she could have done a little dance, to prove it, but obviously she didn't, as she was preoccupied. When she didn't think things could get any better, she felt Scip's tongue cautiously trace her teeth, she returned it by meeting his tongue, very slightly with the tip of hers, and then returning into her own mouth. He followed. Ella felt like whooping in delight, but then a small voice said:

"Scip do you have any-AHH! SCIP! ELLA!" As quickly as they could Scip and Ella untangled themselves from each other, red and flustered. Bo and Luna were standing in the doorway. Bo was shouting, and Luna was standing with her mouth and eyes wide open.

"Luna!" Ella exclaimed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"YOU WERE KISSING!" Shouted Bo.

"Meep." Scipio said. There was a stampede of feet and suddenly, there behind Bo and Luna, stood Riccio, Prosper, Mosca and Hornet.

"WHAT?" Riccio yelled in disbelief.

"You were exposing my six year old brother to snogging? Oh God! He's scarred for life!" Prosper said, wiping his face with his hand.

"I don't believe it!" Mosca said. Scip ran his hand through his hair, and laughed nervously.

"I do." Said Hornet slyly, smiling at Ella, "I could see it coming a mile off. Riccio, Mosca, you must have seen it too, so calm down, and Prosper, Bo wont be scarred, I'm sure he saw practically nothing, because Scip and Ella wont have been kissing long with these two in their presence."

"If kissing was all they were doing…" Groaned Prosper. Ella's eyes widened and she held her breath.

"Right! That's enough! Out you go! Nothing to see here! It's nothing to do with you what goes on in my private life! Or Ella's! Shoo! We need to arrange this afternoon! Downstairs!" Scip yelled at the gathered group, standing up. With groans and mumbles they shuffled away, talking amongst themselves. Scipio paused at the door and turned to Ella, he smiled, and once she'd smiled, shakily, back at him, he turned and followed the others. Ella let out her breath. Woah, that situation could have been a lot trickier to handle. She lay back onto the pillow with a "pufft" noise, and let her hand wander to her mouth. She lightly touched her lips with the end of her fingers, and smiled. Perhaps she was slowly starting to see why she'd come to Venice? She sighed, remembering Scip's touch, he was so warm, and the way he tasted, it was like nothing she could have imagined. She mentally applauded herself for remembering to brush her teeth that morning, otherwise that could have made things awkward. Ella was only sure of a few things in her life, and right now she was sure of one thing, Scip tasted good, and man did she want to taste that more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys this is quite a long chapter and I don't really think it's that good. I actually have a plan of what's going to happen in each chapter now, that's pretty cool! I reckon it will be about an 11 chapter story, with maybe a 12th of what will happen in the future. So if I want to come back and carry on writing it later on, I'll have to delete the 12th chapter, and carry on from the 11th. My mocks have finished so I hope to have more time to write this. After this I think I might try a Peter Pan fiction... Oh and a really late answer to one of my reviews.. when Scip tells Luna that they're "safe now" when they first arrive at The Stella, and you were wondering if they were ever in danger, well they were sort of as they didn't want people knowing they were on the run, they had nowhere to live, and they were travelling across Europe on their own... If that hapened to me, I would probably consider myself in danger... Enjoy:)**

All eight of them walked through the streets of Venice, casting a sense of awe across any onlookers. They walked in a line, Scipio leading, of course wearing his mask. Prosper followed close behind him, then Ella, Riccio, Hornet, Mosca, Bo and Luna. Ella had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the serious expressions on Prosper and Scip's faces. She knew what they were doing was serious, and it kept them living the way they did, but they were walking in a line, winding between the people and tourists, like a snake in the grass, that was ironic because Scip's mask didn't exactly make them… inconspicuous. They crossed the square, full of pigeons and tourists, placing their feet wherever Scip put his. Eventually they came to a stop, and Scip turned to them.

"Alright, Prosper, Mosca, you're coming with me. Everyone else, wait for us here."

"What? Why do we have to wait here?" Proclaimed Riccio, frowning at Scip.

"Because Scip said so, that's why." Hornet answered him. Ella looked at Scip as he turned away from her, and began to walk towards the church with Prosper and Mosca. In the spur of the moment, she ran after them.

"Thief Lord!" She shouted after him as she approached his back. She knew better than to call him by his real name in public like this. He spun around to face her, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ella?" He asked. She stopped, not entirely sure why she was here, and painfully aware of the fact Prosper and Mosca were standing a few feet away, conveniently discussing a statue of a winged lion, facing away from Scip and Ella.

"Erm… be careful, okay?" She said, quietly. Oh yeah, that's original, her conscience muttered in her head. Scip's face relaxed into a smile, and he took a step closer to her, so his coat disguised their hands, as he gently took her fingers in his.

"Don't worry Stargirl, we'll be out in no time, meanwhile, keep an eye on Luna and Bo, there's a lot of people around." Ella smiled up at him, and nodded. Now would have been a perfect moment for a quick kiss, but the mask and all… Capella was seriously considering the pro's and con's of this mask now. Scipio seemed to think the same thing about the kissing, so instead he bought her hand to his mouth, lightly kissed the ends of her fingers, and pressed them to her mouth. Ella grinned like a goon, and Scip let a chuckle escape, before he turned and continued walking, calling out to Prop and Mosca as he went. Ella watched them until they disappeared between the crowds, before turning and trudging back to the others. She was greeted by one of Hornet's knowing smiles, so she grinned back at her before turning towards Luna and Bo.

"Why don't you two go and play with the pigeons?" She asked them, causing their dull faces to light up.

"Let's go!" Yelled Luna, grabbing Bo's hand and running towards a group of pigeons strutting around whilst tourists fed them.

"But stay close!" Ella called after them. She smiled as the two children ran into the flock of pigeons, laughing and yelling at each other. A small cough bought her back around to face Hornet, Riccio was sulking a few feet away, glaring at the tourists as though it were their fault he didn't go with the others. Hornet smiled up at her and patted the wall next to where she was sitting. Ella sat down next to her, and looked at Hornet.

"So, you and Scip seem to be getting along… well." Hornet giggled. Ella blushed and began to laugh as well.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I just wanted to say, I'm really happy for you, Scip seems happier since you arrived." Ella smiled at the idea of her making Scipio happy. She wondered if he liked the kiss as much as she did. Hornet glanced towards Riccio, checking he wasn't listening before continuing. "What's it like?" She asked Ella, eagerly. Ella was taken aback.

"What's what like?" She asked Hornet. The dark haired girl grinned and leaned in closer to Ella to hiss in her ear.

"_Kissing!_"

"Oh!" Ella exclaimed, she blushed slightly before answering, "Nice. I mean, yeah, nice. Really nice." Hornet sighed and leaned back, her eyes glazing over as they drifted over towards the church where the boys were. Ella watched her, and then gasped. "Hornet! Do you, I mean, do you like Scipio?" Hornet's eyes snapped back to her.

"What? Scipio? No! Not Scip!" She answered beginning to laugh. Ella sighed with relief, that would have been awful for Hornet, then she realised what Hornet had said, and it clicked.

"Prop?!" She asked. Hornet flushed a deep crimson and began to fiddle with her fringe.

"Erm… I… Ur…" Ella clapped her hands with glee.

"Oh Hornet that's so sweet! Does he know? Have you done anything about it? Are you?"

"Shut up!" Hornet squealed quickly looking at Riccio, who still wasn't interested in the girl's conversation.

"Sorry…" Ella said mournfully, but she quickly started to grin again. "Well?" She asked.

"Erm… I don't think he knows, of course I haven't done anything about it! And I don't know what to do… I don't think he really, erm, feels the same way." Ella put a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"You don't know that. He might feel the exact same way. You need to do something about it. I can help if you want, do a bit of detective work and find out how he feels?" Hornet contemplated a moment, and then slowly nodded her head.

"I suppose that would help, and I would like to know." Ella grinned happily, and was about to continue when Riccio let out a yell.

"They're back!" The girls looked up, and sure enough, the three other boys were walking across the square, Prosper carrying a basket. Scip greeted Ella with one of his smiles, and she smiled back up at him, shielding her eyes from the sunlight.

"Where's Bo?" Prop asked them. Hornet motioned towards where Bo and Luna were playing, and they all turned.

"Oh crap!" Prop put the basket on the floor and started towards his brother. Ella gasped when she realised why, and jumped up herself. Bo and Luna were talking to a man covered in pigeons. They seemed happy enough, but Ella had taught Luna not to talk to strangers, and something about the group's reaction made her feel this man was more than a stranger. She ran with Prop and Scip to her sister and Bo. The man noticed them and turned and scurried away. Ella reached Luna and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a protective hug whilst still watching where the man had disappeared.

"Luna, what have I told you about talking to strangers?" She asked her sister. The little girl looked up at her through her big blue eyes.

"But he was nice Ella, and funny. Did you see those pigeons?"

"No Luna! He was still a stranger!" The little girl looked away sulkily at Bo, who was getting a stern telling off from Prop. Ella straightened up and turned towards Scip who looked deeply troubled. "Scip?" She asked softly, he turned his frown towards her, and looked at her without really focusing on her face at all.

"We need to get out of here. Now." Ella nodded and lifted Luna up into her arms, whilst the others started to hurry away as well. Ella jogged forward to be level with Scip, who still looked troubled.

"Scip? Who was that?" She asked him, jostling Luna into a more comfortable position. He looked at her sideways, as his brain still ticked over the problem.

"That was Victor Getz, he's a private investigator, and we think he's been hired by Prop and Bo's aunt and uncle to find them, and take Bo back to Germany and put Prop in an orphanage." Ella gasped, and Luna began to whimper.

"But I don't want Bo to go back to Germany Ella! He's my friend! Best friend in the whole world! Scip, Scip! Don't let them take him away!" She cried as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Ssh Lu, nobody's taking Bo away." Ella whispered, but Luna was in full flow. Scipio turned to her with softened eyes.

"It's alright Lu, I wont let them get Bo or Prop." He said as he patted her head. She sniffed and buried her head into Ella's long hair. Ella looked at Scip and he gave her a genuine smile, his eyes were once again focused. "This way." He said to the others, and he ducked into a mask shop. The walls were covered in different masks, it was an amazing sight. Hornet asked Bo and Luna what they had told Getz, and once they knew, Scip stood thinking for a moment.

"Prop swap coats with me." Prop immediately pulled off his coat and handed it to Scip, who put it on and pulled the hood up. "Get back to The Stella. I'll meet you there. Hornet, you do your bit to find out more about him." Hornet nodded, and Scip gave Ella one last look, winked and ran out. Hornet followed and turned right, whereas Riccio led the rest of them left. Luna was on the ground now, running along with Bo, gripping each other's hand. They arrived at The Stella, and waited. Ella bit he lip and watched the door, waiting for the tell-tale sound of the doorbell. Finally, after what seemed like hours, it rung, and she rushed forwards, and cautiously opened the door. Hornet stood there, red faced and panting slightly, and Scip stood behind her, his chest rising and falling quickly. Hornet grinned at her and walked past. Leaving them alone.

"Did it work?" Ella asked Scip. He grinned and nodded. She smiled at him, and he took a step towards her. His chest continued to move at a quick speed, and Ella felt her own heart start to beat faster and faster. She slowly raised her hands, and laid them on his chest, to see if she could feel his heart. She could, it beat strong and fast, and her lips curled into a smile as she felt it quicken at her touch. She looked up at him, and he gave her a silly smile, and she couldn't help notice how the running had tinted his cheeks, and left his hair windswept, and how his eyes sparkled like the ocean.

To Scip, she was beautiful. He looked down at her big green eyes, lined with thick black eyelashes, her hair was swept into a side parting, from where she'd run her hands through it, supposedly with worry, the light freckles across her nose were the sweetest thing he had ever seen, and finally her lips stood invitingly parted slightly, so soft and so sweet, he remembered the taste from last night so well, he hadn't been able to get it out of his head all day or night! He leaned down and rested his nose in her hair, it smelt of the shampoo in The Stella, by the sink, and of her. He kissed her forehead, and inhaled deeply.

Ella gripped his shirt between her fingers as he breathed against her head, and planted a kiss on her head. She pulled him closer, to feel the warmth of his body near hers, and in response he put one hand on her lower back, pulling her closer, and let the other hand tangle in her hair. She raised her head up, and met his lips with hers. Once again she was nearly blown away by his tenderness. This time, their tongues met sooner than before, and the kiss deepened. His hand moved down from her back and rested on her bum instead. She began to laugh into the kiss at his gesture, and so did he. They rested their foreheads and looked at each other as they laughed.

"Cheeky." She whispered. He gave her an innocent look and shrugged, and she leaned in to kiss him again. They remained in this position for a while, before there was a voice coming from the corridor.

"I'M COMING DOWN THE CORRIDOR TOWARDS THE DOOR. IF ANYBODY IS THERE THEY SHOULD KNOW THIS." They laughed and turned to see Hornet come around the corner with a hand over her eyes in case.

"It's okay Hornet, we're not doing anything." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good, just checking. Supper's ready. And the others are dying to see what the job is." Scip nodded and followed Hornet in, dragging Ella by the hand as he did.

The others were waiting impatiently as they walked into the cinema. Riccio was still sour from being left out of the meeting with the conté, and sat with his arms crossed, and his lips in a pout, scowling at the wall. Prop leaned casually back in his seat, hands on his knees and his legs apart. Mosca was stroking one of Bo's kittens on the floor, and Bo and Luna could be heard running around on one of the upper levels. Ella walked away from Scip, and took a seat next to Riccio, sending him a smile, that took him unawares, and he smiled back before he could stop himself.

"So what do we have to do?" Asked Hornet. Scip fished into his pocket and retrieved an envelope. He slid his finger under the seal, and pulled out a photograph, and a letter. He walked towards them, and frowned, running his hand through his hair.

"Well? What is it? Silver, gold?" Riccio asked, coming out of his stupor because of pure curiosity.

"Wood…" Scip answered, trailing off. Everyone frowned, and Hornet reached over, taking the photo from Scip.

"He's right, it is wood." She said, matter of factly.

"What is it though?" Prop asked.

"A wing, it looks like a wooden angels wing." Hornet answered. All three boys got up, and went to surround Hornet to examine the photo. Ella walked to Scip, who was reading the letter written in loopy writing.

"What does it say Scip?" She asked him softly.

"That the conté has been looking for this most of his life, and would greatly appreciate it if we could retrieve it for him. He's given us an address where it supposedly is as well, and tells us to send the pigeon in the basket when we've got it."

"So what's the plan?" Mosca asked, looking up from the photo now in his hand.

"I need to go somewhere now myself, but it would be great if Riccio, Hornet and Prop could go and check out this address, see if there's any way we could get in, see who lives there and things like that." He said, adjusting his coat, and picking up his mask from where he'd dropped it onto a seat. Riccio broke into a smile.

"Finally! Now I can do something!" He proclaimed, giving Mosca a high five. Scip nodded and turned to Ella.

"What are you going to do?" He asked her. She bit her lip.

"I'm not sure, I guess I'll give this place a bit of a clean up…" She answered, he smiled and took her hand, hiding it from the view of the others.

"That's a good idea, I'd prefer it if you were out of harms way with Getz around, don't answer the door to anybody, unless you're sure it's one of them," He motioned to Hornet, Riccio and Prop, "Mosca knows that, so you should be safe." He seemed to be reassuring himself, more than Ella. She grinned up at him.

"I'll be fine Scip, I'm more worried about you, you're actually going out into the city, when that snooper is around? You're crazy! Anything could happen…" She trailed off, now he smiled at her.

"I have lived in this city for sixteen years, I know all the secret ways of getting around, better than anybody, I promise I'll be back tomorrow, for your birthday." Ella gasped, she'd completely forgotten about her birthday. "Ha! You forgot your own birthday! Don't worry, I'll make sure it's a great day for all of us, especially you." she smiled at him, and stood on tiptoe to give him a quick kiss on his lips, while the others were still discussing tactics for when they went to the house.

"See you tomorrow then." She whispered, he smiled at her and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Until tomorrow then, Stargirl." He let go of her hand, and turned with a flourish to the others. "I'm going now, good luck, and don't forget to be sneaky!" The others waved and with one last look at Ella, he turned and left.

**Yo yo cool peeeeeeps! Like it? GIMME A REVIEW FO' SHO'!**


End file.
